


Возвращайся

by Wivu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он играет роль той связывающей нити, которую обрывать ни в коем случае нельзя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращайся

**Author's Note:**

> One Republic — Come Home

Анна обрушивается на неприятно скрипучую кровать, осточертевшую уже ничуть не менее этих поганых белых стен.  
Поганых стен поганой  _престижной_  школы-интерната. Какой идиот сказал, что она престижная?  
Без Тамао под боком она ни черта не  _престижная_. Просто школа, в которую Анну засунули родители для её же блага. Просто школа, в которой ей придется просидеть всего лишь один пробный семестр.  
Семестр.  
Целый семестр вне дома.  
Целый семестр  _без Тамао_.  
Анне придется вытерпеть, доказать, что ей здесь не место, а потом вернуться домой, только бы от неё отстали. Дома во много раз лучше. Дома уют. А уют — это когда привычно работает телевизор на одном и том же канале, где все время крутят мыльные оперы; когда большая собака, подобранная Тамао на улице ещё щенком, тыкается влажным носом в щеку и всегда мешается; когда Тамао целует в висок теплыми губами и прижимается с надеждой урвать хотя бы малейшую ласку.  
Это когда Анна, как сейчас, корит себя за сентиментальность и излишние слабости.  
А ведь эти слабости из-за Тамао возникают.  
Анна громко хмыкает и запускает ладонь в карманы штанов, чтобы выудить телефон и начать быстро набирать знакомый номер, забившийся в памяти и вытеснивший оттуда все остальное.  
  
— Здесь ужасно кормят, — тут же жалуется Анна, как только гудки прекращаются, и раздается тихий голос.  
— Чем?  
  
Анна ложится на бок и закрывает глаза. Голос Тамао все такой же мягкий и робкий.  
Успокаивает даже лучше релаксирующей музыки.  
  
— Полуфабрикатами, — выходит слишком недовольно. — Что ты ела на обед?  
— Карри.  
— Тц, — Анна слегка морщится. Голод, напоминающий о себе, сводит желудок, — лучше бы я не спрашивала.  
— Анна, — голос Тамао резко вздрагивает.  
  
И Анна отчего-то тоже содрогается. Теперь уже не желудок, а что-то в груди болезненно сводит, словно от тупого удара.  
Чертовски больно.  
  
— Хватит рыдать, — сухо произносит Анна. — Я не умерла — всего лишь уехала.  
— Я знаю, — короткий тихий всхлип.  
  
Тихо. Слишком тихо. Анна отстраняет телефон от уха и смотрит на потухший дисплей.  
Разряжен.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Грязные серые лужи отражают в себе монотонно плывущие по небу черные тучи.  
Тамао говорила, что облака — воздушная белая вата.  
Анна думает, что тучи — это те комки из грязи, пыли и шерсти, обычно валяющиеся за мебелью. И они ей уже надоели за эту осень.  
Анна крутит мобильник в руках. Хочется взять и просто выкинуть его как можно дальше, чтобы он перелетел через железный забор, которым окружен чей-то дом, попал в неухоженный сад и запутался в сорняках. Но перед этим нужно вытащить сим-карту и скормить её какой-нибудь очень голодной собаке, которой уже все равно, что жрать.  
Но этот телефон — то единственное, что позволяет слышать голос Тамао. Он играет роль той связывающей нити, которую обрывать ни в коем случае нельзя.  
  
— Кто твой сосед по комнате?  
— Религиозная фанатичка, — Анна втягивает носом холодный воздух, замораживавший все внутренние органы.  
— Анна... — бормочет Тамао, замявшись. — Н-не говори так. Ты же её совсем не знаешь.  
— Ладно, — Анна фыркает. — Её зовут Жанна. Так лучше?  
— Да, — совсем тихо.  
— Лучше расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
— Зачем?  
  
 _Я хочу тебя послушать_  
Анна раздраженно скрипит зубами.  
  
— Просто расскажи.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Терминал принимает идеально ровную купюру. Всего одна бессонная ночь разговора — и баланс на нуле.  
Анна никогда бы не подумала, что за то, чтобы услышать голос Тамао, придется платить. Теперь же это дорогое удовольствие.  
Смешно даже.  
Анна нажимает на клавиши, совсем ничего не разбирая. На город опускаются сумерки. Потом наступит ночь.  
 _А ночью как никогда будет холодно_  
  
— С чего это вдруг ты мне звонишь? — звонко, слегка недовольно.  
  
Черт, не туда.  
  
— Матисс...  
— Выговориться хочешь? Давай, я внимательно слушаю.  
— Иди к черту.  
— Чего так грубо?  
  
Анна упирает свободной рукой в фонарный столб и раздраженно вздыхает. Иногда в Матисс хочется запустить каким-нибудь тяжелым предметом. Ещё так, чтобы как минимум две недели она пролежала без сознания у себя дома.  
  
— Слушай, хочешь, обрадую? — вернув прежний задорный тон, спрашивает Матильда.  
— Попробуй.  
— Я по тебе почти соскучилась. Значит, я тебя все-таки немного люблю, — ехидничает Матти.  
— Как мило, — холодно произносит Анна, страдальчески возводя глаза к небу.  
— Знаешь, тут твоя собака... или собака Тамао... Ваша, в общем, псина отлично охраняет дом вместо тебя.  
— Вместо меня? — Анна ухмыляется. — Хватит язвить.  
— А ещё она рычит и странно на меня косится. Признавайся, ты её на меня натравить пыталась?  
— Я бы с радостью, но нет.  
  
Анна щурится, когда мимо проносится автомобиль, ослепляющий глаза ярко светящимися фарами.  
  
— А теперь серьезно, — Матильда замолкает на несколько секунд. Говорит все так же громко, но что-то в её голосе меняется. — Советую тебе сделать из постельного белья веревку и под покровом ночи покинуть эту школу-интернат через окно. Романтика, правда?  
— О чем ты? — Анна вопросительно изгибает бровь и сглатывает вязкую слюну.  
— Я о том, что если Тамао будет страдать, потому что тебя с ней не будет в это Рождество, я тебя, Кёяма, убью.  
  
Пальцы сжимают телефон до едва слышимого хруста.  
Анна хочет громко смачно выругаться.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
В окне быстро проносится пейзаж. Анне кажется что поезд, на самом деле, стоит, а земной шар непрерывно крутится.  
Уже чушь всякая мерещится.  
Конечно, сбегать из школы-интерната — глупо. Анна думает об этом только сейчас.  
Но сожалеть совершенно не о чем.  
  
— Я еду домой.  
— Домой?.. — удивленно переспрашивает Тамао.  
  
Анне вдруг хочется сладко задремать под её голос, словно под колыбельную.  
  
— Ты сбежала?  
— Да.  
— Так же нельзя!  
  
Повисает долгая неловкая тишина и Анна слушает взволнованное тихое дыхание  
  
— Знаешь, ненавижу общаться по телефону. Лучше бы мы друг другу почтовых голубей посылали.  
  
В трубку раздается тихое хихиканье.  
  
— Возвращайся, — Тамао говорит с незримой радостью в голосе.  
  
Анна усмехается.  
Ей кажется...  
Она знает, что Тамао улыбается.


End file.
